The Finest Girl In Hogwarts
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: When Esmeralda disappeared under the blanket her magic sent her to a place that she was meant to be, Hogwarts. She finds out she Is Hagrid's daughter and she was born In this world but then stolen and taken to Paris. She gets what she always needed freedom and a safe place to use her magic. But she still has to deal with an enemy who lusts for her that someone Is the new Dark Lord.


**Note 1: In this version of Harry Potter Hogwarts has 8 years not 7. So It takes place the year after the battle but Instead of them having families It's another school year. The only other difference In this version Is Draco does not end up with Astoria Greengrass. According to the people who made the animated Disney version of Hunchback of Notre Dame Esmeralda Is In her early 20's. But In this story she Is 18.**

**Note 2: We only saw a few scenes of Cormac McLaggen In the last Harry Potter movie. But my guess Is the situation of Hogwarts changed him from a jerk who Is full of himself to a sweet and generous guy. And In this story a sweet and generous guy Is exactly who he Is. There Is a love triangle of Draco and Esmeralda and Cormac and Esmeralda. **

**Note 3: I know according to history the Festival of Fools takes place on New Years. But for my story It takes during the summer on June 1****st****.**

**Start of Story**

**When Esmeralda appeared on the Hogwarts bridge she was confused. She was now In front of a big castle. She made her way to the castle. She walked Inside. She noticed this castle was huge. She went Inside the first doors she saw which was the great hall. She saw a women at the table way at the end of the room.**

**Esmeralda: Excuse me? Miss?**

**McGonagall: Young lady you startled me. Are you one of my students? What are you doing here during the summer?**

**Esmeralda: School? This Is a school?**

**McGonagall: Yes dear, you must be lost. How did you get here?**

**Esmeralda: I don't know, I did a spell In Paris then ended up here.**

**McGonagall: At least you're a witch and not a muggle.**

**Esmeralda: Muggle?**

**McGonagall: Non magic person, how old are you?**

**Esmeralda: I just turned 18 yesterday **

**McGonagall: Do you know who your parents are?**

**Esmeralda: Both of my parents died when I was a baby. I been living In Paris ever since.**

**McGonagall: Maybe not, I think your magic brought you here for more reasons then you being a witch. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Headmistress and Professor Minerva McGonagall. We will go to the pensieve and find out exactly who you are and who your parents are. This coming semester you will be a student here. You have a lot to catch up on but I know you'll do great. What's your name my dear? First and last?**

**Esmeralda: Esmeralda Rickerman**

**Esmeralda followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office which has been hers since she became headmistress. **

**McGonagall: Don't worry this won't hurt**

**McGonagall took a memory from Esmeralda's head and threw It Into the pensieve. They saw a black witch named Madelyn Rickerman who has been desperate for a child but wasn't fertile and was very poor. They saw that Madelyn was desperate enough to stooping to stealing someone else's child. They saw Madelyn steal Esmeralda from her home as a baby and move to Paris. They saw a younger Hagrid and a black women named Lucianna crying over their gone child. They saw a year later baby Esmeralda die from a disease and Madelyn sobbing In her house while holding her. They saw an evil teenage wizard named Remington Gerow appear In the room. They heard the conversation between the two.**

**Remington: You know what you must do**

**Madelyn: No(Shook her head no)**

**Remington: You must save her. You know this Is the poor child taking your punishment for stealing a child from her parents. You always wanted to be a parent now use It! Use It!**

**Madelyn screamed In frustration, desperation, despair, and defeat. She did a spell that traded her life for Esmeralda's. Soon Esmeralda's eyes opened and Madelyn collapsed dead to the floor. They saw all the years Clopin raised Esmeralda and told her he was her brother. But he was only her brother by raising her not by birth. Then they saw nothing as they heard a voice from a prophecy. The prophecy explained why a random dark wizard cared whether Esmeralda lived or not.**

" **On the same day the child of Hogwarts's gamekeeper Is born a teenage boy named Remington Gerow will quit Durmstrang school and become forever a teenage boy and the greatest evil since Grindelwald and Voldemort. If Remington also known as the new Dark Lord has his way Rubeus Hagrid's daughter will be Remington's wife also known as the first Dark Lady. The Dark Lady will be famously known as Dark Gypsy or Dark Emerald. **

**The memory was done and both Esmeralda and McGonagall were both shocked about everything. **

**McGonagall: Well first problem solved. Your father lives on the Hogwarts grounds. When he built his house here he added a room for you too In hopes you would someday return.**

**Esmeralda: And my mother?**

**McGonagall: She died from a disease too. Unfortunately she stayed dead. I definitely don't think It's a coincidence that both of you got a disease. I'm sure this new Dark Lord did a spell that gave It to both of you. I'm sure killing you and your birth mother with the disease and saving you by killing your adoptive mother was all part of his dark plans. Either way while you're a student here we'll do our best to protect you and make sure this prophecy never comes true. You'll still need your school supplies but that's what this whole summer Is for. And I know you'll make friends easily. With you being Hagrid's daughter there are certain students who would love to be your friend. I'll be writing to them about you as soon as I can. Come on, let's get you back to your father.**

**McGonagall walked with Esmeralda until Hagrid's house came Into view.**

**McGonagall: I'll let you walk the rest of the way by yourself. This Is your home. Hogwarts, this hut, and all the grounds. Welcome home Esmeralda Hagrid.**

**She walked back and Esmeralda made her way to the house. She knocked on the door and Hagrid opened It. **

**Hagrid: Hello miss, can I help you?**

**Esmeralda: My names Esmeralda, and thanks to the pensieve In McGonagall's office I now know, I am your daughter.**

**Hagrid gasped and a tear went down his cheek.**

**Hagrid: Sadie **

**Esmeralda: It's Esmeralda now, but yes It's me(Smiled as a tear went down her cheek)**

**Esmeralda: Hi, dad!(Crying as she ran Into his arms)**

**She always use to say to herself " I ask for nothing, I can get by". But she no longer had nothing. Now she had freedom and was going to be able to go to school and use her magic without judgement. Although she no longer needed to dance to be able to eat she grew up on dancing and she loved dancing so much. So she still planned on dancing for people Including on the streets of Hogsmeade. Everyone else's summer was also going better than they thought. Hogwarts's enslavement from Death Eaters and the battle of Hogwarts lead to certain events for some students but they weren't all that bad. Harry Potter definitely had no desire to track down the Dursleys despite Dudley and Petunia having a change of heart. So Harry did what he always wanted and moved In with the Weasleys. Hermione Granger couldn't reverse the spell on her parents even If she wanted to. During the hunt for the Horcruxes Death Eaters murdered her parents. So she also ended up moving In with the Weasleys. Draco Malfoy had a change of heart and so did his mother. But his father never changed and was sent to Azkaban for life. It took a lot of convincing but eventually Draco proved to Harry and his friends that he changed and would be a great friend to Harry and his friends. McGonagall even agreed during Draco's 8****th**** year he would be a Hufflepuff Instead of a Slytherin. Hermione and Ron's dating was still going strong and now so was Luna and Neville's. McGonagall wrote to Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Draco, and all the Weasleys about Esmeralda. She Included the part how she survived all these years by being a gypsy and how that was the way she was able to use both her magic and dancing skills. Esmeralda was sorted right away during the summer. She was sorted Into Gryffindor. Hagrid bought all her school supplies Including a pet white cat for a late birthday present. She named the cat Jolly after the goat she use to have. Her wand was a golden brown wand that was 12.8 Inches. The wood was redwood and the core was dragon heartstring. McGonagall used the summer to find a teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. With Narcissa Malfoy no longer a Death Eater and with still feeling the need to protect and watch over her son she took over that job. Hagrid went back to teaching Care of Magical Creatures and Slughorn stayed a Potions teacher. With McGonagall being Headmistress now she needed someone to take over Transfiguration for her. Grubbly-Plank became a permanent teacher and took over that position. Esmeralda used the other part of her summer to catch up on what the other students have learned and learn every spell, potion, subject, fact, ETC that she could. Soon summer was over and It was the first day of school. Esmeralda was welcome In the Gryffindor common room whenever she wanted. But she still lived In Hagrid's house In her upstairs bedroom. Esmeralda went to the train tracks with Hagrid that morning to welcome the students and meet her new friends. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Draco walked over to Hagrid. Draco and Esmeralda fell hard for each other Immediately. **

**Draco: You must be Esmeralda**

**Esmeralda: Yes, and you guys must be my dad's friends **

**Hagrid: Yes, meet Ronald and Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy.**

**Esmeralda: Nice to meet all of you**

**Esmeralda was loving every minute of her school life. She loved It so much that she had no favorite classes she loved them all. She was already close with McGonagall and besides her dad she got really close with Slughorn. Esmeralda missed Clopin. But with Hagrid being so close to Harry and always seeing him as a son Esmeralda felt the same. She saw Harry as her brother. Thanks to Draco Narcissa already knew all about Esmeralda. And It showed when Esmeralda walked Into DADA and sat next to Harry. **

**Narcissa: So, you're the lost daughter I keep hearing about. Welcome to Hogwarts Esmeralda Hagrid.**

**Esmeralda: Thank you Professor Malfoy**

**Narcissa: McGonagall thought It would be a good Idea to refresh on boggarts and not just because of our new student here. **

**Narcissa: Esmeralda, since you're new you're going first. The point of these Is to see what you're scared of and face It. Don't worry, what you're seeing Isn't really what you fear. Think of what you fear. Once It shows up think of something funny and use the spell "ridiculous".(Forced her forward)**

**The wardrobe opened and the room went dark. It looked like It was raining Inside. Soon everyone saw a floating dead baby. A soul floated Into the baby's body. The baby's eyes snapped opened and It started crying. The thoughts of being stolen from her parents as a baby then dying from a disease flashed In her mind. For the first time In her life she fainted. Draco ran In front of Esmeralda forcing the boggart to change. The room lightened up and It stopped raining. Lucius Malfoy started walking towards him. He started to cry a little. But he forced his wand up and said " ridiculous". The man turned Into a small puppy. The puppy started chasing It's tail. Narcissa forced the boggart back Into the wardrobe and locked It.**

**Narcissa: Cormac McLaggen take Miss Hagrid to the hospital wing. Don't worry about her school bag I'll take It to her when class Is done. We will continue our lesson. Miss Lovegood, you're next. **

**Cormac picked Esmeralda up Into his arms and ran out. While carrying her he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she Is and fell for her Immediately. As soon as he laid her In one of the beds she started to stir. She opened her eyes.**

**Esmeralda: What happened?(Took In her surroundings)**

**Cormac: You fainted during DADA class. Don't worry, you're going to be okay. I'm Cormac McLaggen.**

**Esmeralda: Esmeralda Hagrid**

**Esmeralda was told to stay there the rest of the day and the whole next day. When she was released on the third day one of her breaks just started. She always had a fascination with statures. So she decided on her breaks she would sit next to the stature outside the great hall and do her homework. She grabbed her purple bag with yellow suns on It and headed straight there. Not long after doing her homework Cormac walked Into the hall.**

**Cormac: Hey I been looking for you. I wanted to see how you're doing.**

**Esmeralda put her stuff In her bag, got up, and started walking towards him. A female 6****th**** year Slytherin student walked Into the room and so did Hagrid. Before she knew what was going on the Slytherin student punched Esmeralda hard In the stomach. The girl punched her so hard that she would have landed on her knees but her dad caught her. **

**The Slytherin girl: I know all about your prophecy and your story gypsy girl. You're a freak and an evil abomination. You will be the death of us all. I should do everyone a favor and take you out myself.**

**Cormac seized the Slytherin girl's arm hard.**

**Cormac: Listen up, you do not threaten people I care about. Going after Esmeralda, bad move. You leave her alone or I will rip you to bits. **

**The Slytherin girl took off**

**Hagrid: You okay honey?(Lowered her to her knees)**

**Esmeralda: Yeah, I'm okay**

**Cormac: Break Is almost over, walk with me to Divination?**

**She nodded yes. Hagrid helped her up and she walked with Cormac.**

**Cormac: From what I hear you should be the one teaching Divination.**

**Esmeralda: I am hoping to have some kind of career In Divination after I graduate from Hogwarts. Who knows, maybe I am the next Divination teacher.**

**Cormac: I'm warning you, you have more of a connection with Divination then any Hogwarts student here. Trelawney will be completely fascinated with you.**

**He was right Trelawney was completely fascinated with Esmeralda and Esmeralda was the best Divination student In years. She found out her** **Slytherin bully Is named Priscilla Howls. Classes were done for the day. It was time for Esmeralda to do what she has been waiting to do all day. Dance In Hogsmeade. Esmeralda headed straight there after she changed Into a sleeveless long white dress. She went In the field where you could see the Shrieking Shack. She started dancing. It felt so good to still dance whether people could see her or not. But soon her friend Michael Corner ran over to her looking panicked. **

**Michael: Esmeralda! We have to get away from here now! I just saw some men here In the woods and I definitely think they're Death Eaters!(Seized her hand)**

**They took off running. They kept running until they got to a tree with a big hole In the bottom. The hole was big enough for one person to sit In all the way without being seen.**

**Michael: Get In quick!(Whispered as he forced her Inside) **

**Esmeralda: What about you?!(Cried)**

**Michael: Don't worry about me! You're more Important! Now be quiet! I'll go hide and tell you when It's sa-**

**There was a green flash and Michael fell dead to the ground. Esmeralda covered her mouth as she cried. Soon It started down pouring rain. After a little bit she made a run for It. All the Death Eaters that were In the woods took off after her. There was a total of ten Death Eaters. **

**Death Eater 1: There she Is!**

**Death Eater 2: Get her!**

**But every time Esmeralda did the Avada Kedavra spell she hit all ten easily. Once she got Into Hogsmeade she ran straight Into Priscilla. Esmeralda was so scared that at the moment she didn't care that Priscilla only added to the misery. She had to at least warn** **Priscilla. **

**Esmeralda: Priscilla you have to run-**

**Priscilla: I am not running anywhere freak**

**Esmeralda cried out In pain as Priscilla scratched her hard on the right side of her neck actually drawing out a lot of blood.**

**Esmeralda: You bitch!(Cried as she took off running)**

**Once she got back to Hogwarts and ran Into the Entrance Hall she ran Into her friends Cho Chang and Cormac.**

**Cho: Esmeralda, what's wrong?!**

**Esmeralda: I was by the Shrieking Shack. Michael Corner ran over and told me there was Death Eaters In the woods. We ran and hid, but he was killed. I'm so sorry Cho I'm so sorry!**

**Cho: And the Death Eaters?(A tear went down her cheek)**

**Esmeralda: I was able to escape and kill all the Death Eaters.(Cho and Cormac pulled her Into a hug)**

**Cormac: Merlin's beard Esmeralda, you're freezing!(They let go of her)**

**Cormac: Here, take my jacket(Took off his jacket and put It on her)**

**Esmeralda: No, my dad's hut Isn't far I'll get warm there.(Took off the jacket and put It In Cormac's hands)**

**Esmeralda: I just want to go home!(Took off)**

**Cho: Wait, what happened to your neck?!**

**When she bursted Into her house and slammed the door she startled her dad. **

**Hagrid: Honey, what's wrong?!(Grabbed her hands)**

**Esmeralda: I just saw one of my friends die right before my eyes and I was almost killed by Death Eaters. They're dead now though, I escaped.**

**Hagrid: Oh honey, you're soaking wet and freezing. What did they do to your neck?! Come on, let's get you by the fireplace. **

**He put a blanket around her. He put his arms around her and put her In front of the fireplace where the fire was blazing. He put gaze on her neck. She was so upset by the whole Incident that she ended up going to bed at 5PM that night. She had some tea before bed so she slept peacefully. Until she started having a nightmare In the middle of the night. She saw herself standing by the Black Lake after dark taking In the beautiful view and enjoying the breeze. Until she felt a presence around her. She turned around to see the ghost of her adoptive mother standing behind her.**

**Madelyn Rickerman: Your friend's death Is your fault just like my death. You're disaster and doom! You're a curse! Whether you're evil or not all your loved ones will die one by one then you're next. If I would have just stolen a different child I wouldn't had to rein my life to please your Dark Lord stalker or your dumb** **prophecy! You should just kill yourself so your stalker can't have you and death can't have your friends. **

**Esmeralda: You child steeling bitch!(Crying)**

**Madelyn slapped her hard In the face. Soon Esmeralda's skin started to turn black like It did when she was a baby.**

**Esmeralda: No!(Screamed)**

**Esmeralda: No!(Screamed as she quickly woke up and sat up)**

**She was covered In sweat. Hagrid rushed upstairs, Into the room, and over to the bed.**

**Hagrid: It's okay It's okay, It was just a nightmare**

**Esmeralda: No It's true, everyone around me dies! Michael's death was my fault! And the only reason my adoptive mother died Is because she took In a cursed child! I'm cursed! I am meant to cause doom, disaster, and death! I shouldn't have been saved as a baby! I am not worth It! I am not worth anything! The prophecy Is right I am evil!(Crying)**

**Hagrid held her and comforted her as she sobbed. In the morning Esmeralda decided to head to school early. McGonagall was going to make an announcement and warning to everyone this morning that Death Eaters have taken over and have been living In the Shrieking Shack and for everyone to stay out of Hogsmeade until the problem Is taking care of. But Esmeralda never made It to school and It was too late for her to hear the announcement. As soon as she left Hagrid's and got on the bridge someone seized her hard by the throat and held her against the wall. It was Remington Gerow. **

**Esmeralda: You(Said angrily) **

**Remington: Such a clever witch.**

**He started smelling her hair **

**Esmeralda: What are you doing?(Groaned)**

**Remington: I was just Imagining kissing that beautiful neck after we're married.**

**Esmeralda: I will never marry you!(Said angrily) **

**Remington: I have chosen a magnificent prison for you. And a prison will all It be If you refuse me. Marry me or you'll die. **

**He puffed them upstairs In the Shrieking Shack. He threw her Into the room where Cormac was sitting.**

**Esmeralda: Cormac! **

**Cormac: Esmeralda! **

**Remington: Don't even think about escaping. I have Death Eaters at every point outside the shack.**

**He puffed out**

**Cormac: If he thinks he can keep us here or that you'll marry him he's wrong. I'll help us escape. Both here and Hogwarts. As long as you're on or anywhere near Hogwarts he'll catch you again. You need to escape and I'm coming with you.**

**Esmeralda: But there's no way out there are Death Eaters everywhere.**

**Cormac: Not at the secret entrance by the Whomping Willow. It's okay don't be afraid.**

**Esmeralda: I'm not afraid **

**He grabbed her hand and they made their way to the Whomping Willow entrance. He froze the Whomping Willow and they ran out and took off. That day all the students were sent home for their own safety. McGonagall knew the Death Eaters took over the** **Shrieking Shack to keep an eye on Hogwarts and to get to** **Esmeralda. Hagrid, her friends, and all of the teachers hoped Esmeralda was safe. After dark when Remington went to check on his prisoners he saw they were gone.**

**Remington: The gypsy has escaped. She's nowhere In the shack she's gone. I will find her. I will find her If I have to kill all of her friends! All of you have been keeping an eye on her and Hogwarts. Who should we capture or hurt next?**

**A female Death Eater: The Malfoy boy, just like the McLaggen boy who escaped Malfoy Is majorly In love with her.**

**Remington: Well, neither one of them will have her. She will be mine.**

**That night Esmeralda and Cormac arrived at the Weasley's house. But Remington and his Death Eaters were already outside the house. As Esmeralda and Cormac hid Remington lite the house on fire. Luckily without anyone's knowledge Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Ginny Weasley who were the only ones there puffed to the Malfoy Manor. Before anyone knew It Draco charged over to the house. He was going to jump Inside to rescue the Weasley's. But a Death Eater hit him In the head hard making him fall on his stomach. Two Death Eaters forced him onto his knees.**

**Remington: You fell for my future bride and the sentence Is death. Such a pity, falling In love got you killed.**

**Draco: I consider It my highest honor looser(Smirked angrily) **

**Before anyone could do anything Esmeralda hit both of the Death Eaters that was holding Draco with the killing curse. Draco took off running.**

**Remington: Get him!**

**Esmeralda gasped as a knife flew Into Draco's right shoulder. Draco who was now passed out rolled off of a cliff and Into the river.**

**Remington: Find the girl! **

**He and all the Death Eaters puffed out. Before Cormac could say anything Esmeralda jumped off the cliff and dove under. She came back up with Draco. She and Cormac puffed to Malfoy Manor where every Hogwarts student and staff was staying. There was beds made with pillows and blankets everywhere.**

**Esmeralda: Dad? Daddy?(Called desperately) **

**Hagrid: Esmeralda! You're alright! I'd knew you would be!(Ran over and hugged her tight)**

**Esmeralda: Please help me**

**Hagrid: Of course, anything**

**Cormac carried Draco In**

**Esmeralda: It's Draco, he's wounded **

**Hagrid: This way**

**Esmeralda laid Draco gently on one of the beds. He slowly opened his eyes.**

**Draco: Esmeralda?(Whispered) **

**Esmeralda: Shh**

**Neville: Here you go(Handed her a first aid kit and a bottle of wine)**

**Esmeralda: Thank you Neville**

**Draco: Great, I could use a drink(Joked)**

**He cried out In pain as she poured It on his wound. She started sewing up his wound.**

**Esmeralda: You tried to save the Weasley's and you're keeping all of Hogwarts here. You're either brave or crazy. And you're lucky, that knife almost pierced your heart.**

**He stopped her from sewing as he grabbed her hand.**

**Draco: I'm not so sure It didn't**

**Esmeralda smiled. A tear went down Cormac's cheek as she and Draco kissed. She rubbed his right cheek as he went to sleep. She walked over to Cormac and Harry and spoke to everyone.**

**Esmeralda: We should discuss a new place to go and leave Immediately. If Remington and his Death Eaters don't know that we're here they'll learn soon enough. Leaving Is a risk but so Is staying In one place too long.**

**Remington: Too late**

**Everyone was surrounded and seized **

**Remington: Hello my dear(Rubbed her right cheek)**

**Esmeralda: You pig(Said angrily) **

**Remington: And look what else I caught. The famous Boy Who Lived. I shall fix that. Let's get them to Hogwarts.**

**That night when everyone was brought back to Hogwarts Remington raped Esmeralda. In the morning everyone was taken to the Entrance Courtyard. Esmeralda was now wearing a wedding dress and had her hands tied In front of her thanks to Remington. She was forced Into the courtyard by him as he kept her seized. **

**Hagrid: Esmeralda!**

**Esmeralda: Daddy!**

**Hagrid: Let her go!**

**Remington: Let her go? I think not giant, she's mine.**

**Hagrid: You're not going anywhere with her Remington. Now release my girl! **

**Remington: Let me take her and you may see your precious little girl again.(Yanked her hard by the hair)**

**Esmeralda: I won't let him hurt any of you. Remington, I'll go with you. Please untie me.**

**Remington: Why? So you can escape? **

**George Weasley knew It was the right time to act and released a lot of smoke bombs. No one could see what was happening. But when the smoke disappeared they saw ashes on the ground. Ashes that belonged to Remington and his Death Eaters. Unfortunately they also saw the dead body of Cho Chang. Esmeralda still felt guilty about her birth mother's and Michael Corner's death. And she still believed It was her destiny to trade her life with someone else's. She fell to her knees next to Cho sobbing. Draco, Cormac, and Hagrid knew exactly what she was thinking and exactly what she was going to do.**

**Esmeralda: I'm sorry**

**Draco: Hey!(Said worriedly)**

**Esmeralda shot her hands out putting an Invisible wall all around her. **

**Hagrid: Wait! Stop! Stop! Honey please don't do this!(Begged)**

**Before Esmeralda could do anything Cormac thought of one word In his head and meant It, "Draluca". Before Esmeralda's and everyone else's eyes Cormac McLaggen dropped dead to the ground. **

**Esmeralda: No!(Cried)**

**She quickly made her wall disappear as Cho opened her eyes and sat up. Hagrid quickly pulled Esmeralda Into a tight hug and held her close.**

**Esmeralda: Dad(Whispered) **

**Hagrid: Please don't do It, please(Crying)**

**They cried In each other's arms. After a long cry In each other's arms Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. He grabbed her cheeks.**

**Draco: You're wrong, about all of It. **

**Draco: I beg you to see yourself through our eyes(Took out a necklace) **

**He put the necklace on her. The necklace had a heart locket on the chain. The whole necklace was gold except for the dark purple sun on the heart locket. He grabbed her cheeks again.**

**Draco: I love you, please don't go.**

**He smashed his lips onto hers. She returned the kissing. When they stopped Esmeralda started coughing. She remembered how Remington made her skip supper last night and breakfast this morning as a punishment. With that plus thinking of her rape last night she suddenly felt dizzy and sick.**

**Esmeralda: Draco-**

**She landed on the ground as she passed out.**

**Hagrid: Esmeralda!(Quickly kneeled by her)**

**Hagrid: Her pulse Is fast and she Is burning up! I need to get her to the hospital wing!**

**Everyone went Inside as Hagrid rushed Into the hospital wing. As he laid her on one of the beds Madam Pomfrey walked In.**

**Hagrid: What's wrong with her?**

**Pomfrey: Besides everything she's been through since being a student at Hogwarts. And everything else from what I can tell about her both physically and emotionally. Last night and this morning Remington forced her not to eat or drink so she's starving and dehydrated. And the worst part which you better sit down Rubeus.**

**Hagrid sat on the bed he put Esmeralda.**

**Pomfrey: I'm sorry Rubeus, but last night Remington raped your daughter.**

**Hagrid's breath caught In his throat **

**Hagrid: No(Gasped)**

**Pomfrey: I'm so sorry. I can heal and fix the starving and dehydration. But she will bare the sexual assault pain and scars forever. I will bring some food and water for her when she wakes up. You're welcome to stay with her whenever you want and as long as you want. **

**Pomfrey brought a cup of water and brought a plate of peanut toast and strawberries. Hagrid never left her side while she was out for two days. He only left to teach his Care of Magical Creatures class. On the third day when she woke up that morning she saw her food and water. Then she saw her dad sitting In the chair next to her bed crying.**

**Esmeralda: Dad?**

**Hagrid: Oh honey, thank goodness you're awake. You were out for two days. But with everything you been through you definitely needed the rest. There's food here. You need to eat and drink. **

**Esmeralda stayed In the hospital wing that night too. In the morning she went back to her classes. The whole month of September was gone It was now October. In Paris everyone use to dress up for Halloween all the time. So she started thinking how's she's going to dress on Halloween. She was so happy to have her classes back. But when she left It was still early so people were still eating breakfast. She went straight to the great hall and sat down at her table. A boy from her house walked over to the table so he was facing her.**

**Nigel Wolpert: Hello Beautiful Emerald **

**He took her picture. Esmeralda was use to people taking her picture but not without her permission. **

**Nigel: I'm Nigel Wolpert**

**Esmeralda: Hello Nigel, nice to meet you. Did you just call me Beautiful Emerald?**

**Nigel: Yes, the prophecy about you being the Dark Emerald never came true. So people are calling you the Beautiful Emerald. And you really are beautiful.**

**Esmeralda: Thank you**

**Nigel: Do you think Ron could take a picture of us together then I can get your autograph? **

**Esmeralda looked at her friends questionly. **

**Hermione: Don't worry he's harmless **

**Esmeralda stood up and stood next to Nigel allowing Ron to take their picture. Then she gave him her autograph. She sat back down as Nigel walked away.**

**Ron: I knew those two were a lot alike **

**Esmeralda: Who?**

**Ron: Colin Creevey, he died last school year during our battle.**

**Harry: Trust Hermione, Nigel's harmless. He just has a fascination with famous people just like Colin did. He still has a fascination with me. And like It or not you're famous like me.**

**Ginny: Aren't you going to go ask your boyfriend for a copy of the picture?(Joked)**

**Esmeralda: He's not my boyfriend. You know I am with Draco.**

**Ginny: I think you better go tell him that(Joked)**

**Esmeralda: Shut It Ginny(Laughed)**

**Harry like the rest of her friends were happy and relived to hear her laugh and see her smile again. But there was something that had worried Harry since the hunt for the Horcruxes. What has happened to Umbridge since then and Is she still after the people on her lists? And more Importantly would Esmeralda be added to that list? Would Umbridge go after Esmeralda? His fears would soon be proven true. After some classes Esmeralda decided to skip doing homework by the stature today. She needed to be surrounded by friends. She went straight to the Gryffindor Common Room. As soon as she walked In Katie Bell and Lee Jordan walked up to her.**

**Katie: Hey Esmeralda, If you need any help today let us know. All of us, the Gryffindor Common Room Is here for you.**

**Esmeralda: Okay, thank you. You can start by showing me that newspaper that everyone hides from me every time I walk up.**

**Lee: We don't know what you're talking about Emerald(Lied) **

**Neville yanked the newspaper out of Katie's hands and handed It to Esmeralda. One section of the newspaper was from Rita Skeeter and was called " Wicked Witch In a Beautiful Disguise". **

" **Wicked Witch In a Beautiful Disguise":**

" **Esmeralda Hagrid Is a beautiful gypsy who makes all men swoon. Even some women. But It's all a lie. Remington Gerow may be dead but that won't stop the prophecy. She Is an abomination and a freak! She Is a wicked hell spawn siren who will lead us all to our doom!"**

**Another part of the newspaper was called "Dolores Umbridge Is Dolores Donebridge." **

"**Dolores Umbridge Is Dolores Donebridge":**

"**The Ministry of Magic has taken back their department since last year. We don't know where Dolores Umbridge Is. But we are determined to throw her In Azkaban. She will be charged for her crimes and bigotry. All we know Is that where ever she Is she Is not done with the people on her list. And the top person she wants Is no longer Harry Potter. It's Esmeralda Hagrid. There are posters about Esmeralda everywhere. There's our posters that tells people to protect her. Then there's Umbridge's posters full of lies and that tells people to capture Esmeralda, find Umbridge, and bring Esmeralda to her. When you see Umbridge's posters we urge you to Ignore them and destroy them."**

**There was another section how the Shrieking Shack will be destroyed tomorrow night and how It's better and safer that way. The article was called " The Shrieking Shack, you got that right!" But Esmeralda didn't care about that. She was already crying because of what she just read. She ran out of the room.**

**Lee: So you wanted her to be upset?(Asked Neville)**

**Neville: The articles were about her. She deserves to know even though It's upsetting. **

**Esmeralda ran Into the Entrance Hall but then tripped and landed on her knees. She stayed there and sobbed. Priscilla walked over.**

**Priscilla: Enjoy your freedom while can Hagrid. I smell a cell In Azkaban with your name on It.**

**Before Esmeralda could do or say anything** **Priscilla stepped on Esmeralda's wand hard breaking It. **

**Priscilla: Freak(Walked away)**

**Esmeralda: Stay away from me!(Yelled)**

**Seamus and Dean ran over**

**Seamus: Hey hey, It's Priscilla, what do you expect?(Hugged Esmeralda)**

**Esmeralda: But my wand. What am I going to do? Charms Is our next class. And I still have Transfiguration today.**

**Dean: Come one, let's go talk to Professor Flitwick(Helped Esmeralda up)**

**They went straight to his classroom**

**Flitwick: Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas, and Miss Hagrid. What can I do-**

**He saw Esmeralda was crying**

**Flitwick: Miss Hagrid, what's wrong?**

**Esmeralda: Priscilla Howls just broke my wand on purpose(Showed him the wand)**

**Flitwick: Are you sure It was on purpose?**

**Esmeralda nodded yes**

**Flitwick: Okay, your father has time before he teaches his class today. You have my permission to skip my class today and go get a new wand.**

**Esmeralda: Thank you Professor**

**The three of them were about to leave. **

**Flitwick: Miss Hagrid**

**Esmeralda: Yes?**

**Flitwick: I can tell you're crying because of more reasons than just your wand. I'm sorry about the articles. **

**Esmeralda: Thank you**

**The three of them left. Esmeralda went straight to Diagon Alley with her dad. Her new wand was the same length. But this one was black with Ash for the wood and Phoenix feather core. They got back In time for her to use her new wand In Transfiguration class. After Esmeralda's classes were done she and Hagrid were unaware that at some point today while they were out of the house someone left an unpleasant surprise for Esmeralda. When she and Hagrid got home Hagrid was now going to take care of the dishes that he let soak In the sink. But then there was a knock on the door. Hagrid opened the door and saw It was McGonagall.**

**Hagrid: Hello Minerva **

**McGonagall: Good evening Rubeus, can I talk to you outside?**

**Hagrid: Of course, Esmeralda can you do the dishes?**

**Esmeralda: Of course dad**

**As Hagrid and McGonagall talked by the pumpkins Esmeralda did the dishes. It was going fine until Esmeralda felt sudden pain then saw blood In the bubble filled water. She screamed loudly as she brought her left arm up. She screamed again as she saw deep cuts on her left arm. **

**Hagrid: What happened?!(Ran In with McGonagall)**

**He saw the blood In the water and Esmeralda holding her Injured arm.**

**Esmeralda: Oh god, It really hurts(Cried)**

**Hagrid quickly wrapped her arm In a towel and drained the sink. Esmeralda screamed as she saw all the broken dishes. Hagrid made her sit down as McGonagall grabbed the first aid kit.**

**McGonagall: Have you ever had stitches? **

**Esmeralda: No, I don't want that I really don't want that.(Crying)**

**McGonagall: Shh, hold her still Hagrid**

**Hagrid held her still as she cried and McGonagall gave Esmeralda stitches. When McGonagall was done she gave Esmeralda medicine that put her right out. Hagrid carried her upstairs and put her In her bed. The medicine knocked her out for two days. When Esmeralda woke up on the third day she was pissed off. Because of someone being after her she missed more school. Luckily The rest of October went by without Incident. Today was now Halloween and It was Saturday. So everyone got to enjoy Halloween without classes. Some students volunteered to wake up early to help the staff decorate the castle. Esmeralda was getting up early too but for a different reason. She has yet to have a broom flying lesson. Madam Hooch agreed to give her a lesson this morning. Esmeralda was going to wait to change Into her costume though. She didn't want to get It dirty during the lesson. When her lesson Is done she would change. When she got to the Entrance Courtyard there was students carving pumpkins. She spotted Draco and walked over to him.**

**Esmeralda: Come on It's smiling. It's wrong.(Laughed) **

**Draco: No It's not**

**Esmeralda: Look at It**

**Draco: Yeah It's a smile **

**Ron: I'm going to Honeydukes to get some Halloween candy. You two want to join me?**

**Esmeralda: After my flying lesson and after I change into my costume I'm all there.**

**Draco: Same, we can take Esmeralda to Zonko's Joke Shop after.**

**Esmeralda: I have yet to go to either one. So yes I'm In. I should get to my lesson. Make that pumpkin scary. **

**Draco: Yes dear(Joked as he saluted her)**

**She walked away. Esmeralda went straight to her flying lesson. During her lesson she kept telling herself It's just like dancing only In the sky which helped her a lot. Once her lesson was done she went straight home. She saw her dad was not home right now. She went upstairs, changed Into a dark purple dress that had dark purple butterfly wings on It, and went back down stairs. But soon as she stepped outside one of the vines from the pumpkins shot out and wrapped around her legs. She screamed as the vine dragged her over to the pumpkins. When she was dragged she dropped her bag by the door that had her wand In It. So she could only struggle as the vines wrapped around her entire body. Dolores Umbridge walked over to her.**

**Umbridge: You're a siren, your beauty only causes pain and death. Well, your father will never lay eyes on you or your beauty again. He'll never lay eyes on anything again.**

**Esmeralda: What did you do to him?!(Cried worriedly)**

**Umbridge made Esmeralda's wrapped up body float off of the ground.**

**Umbridge: It doesn't matter. Because where you're going no one will ever see you again!**

**She took out a knife**

**Esmeralda: No! No! No!(Cried and struggled)**

**She cried In pain as Umbridge stabbed her In the right side. Umbridge puffed Into Slughorn's office with Esmeralda where Slughorn, Hagrid, and Harry were. Slughorn and Harry stood up Immediately but Hagrid had no Idea what was going on thanks to Umbridge taking his sight.**

**Umbridge: So, you're the new teacher that came after I got kicked out.**

**Esmeralda: Daddy!(Cried)**

**Hagrid: Honey I'm here! I'm blind I can't see!**

**Esmeralda cried as Umbridge made her land hard on the floor. Harry was looking at Esmeralda worriedly but was also looking at Umbridge angrily.**

**Umbridge: As I told you before Mr. Potter. Naughty children deserve to be punished.**

**McGonagall ran In**

**McGonagall: Dolores! What are you doing here?!**

**Umbridge: I'm here to get rid of the people on my list Including Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, the Weasley's, and Esmeralda Hagrid.**

**Umbridge pointed her wand at Esmeralda.**

**Umbridge: It was I who put the broken glass In your sink. Say goodbye gypsy witch.**

**McGonagall: No!(Sent Umbridge's wand flying Into her hand)**

**Harry: You're a liar Dolores, and one mustn't tell lies.**

**All of a sudden without meaning to Esmeralda Burned the vines off of her at the same time burning Umbridge and turning her to ash. Without hesitation Esmeralda ran to her father and held him tight.**

**Esmeralda: How could she do this to you?(Crying)**

**Her tears fell Into his eyes**

**Hagrid: Esmeralda**

**Esmeralda: What?**

**Hagrid: I can see you(Whispered happily)**

**He kissed her forehead**

**Hagrid: Your hip!**

**Slughorn: I'll take care of her. I have some Important things to talk to her about. **

**McGonagall: I also have some Important things to talk to her about. I'll be back. First I have to grab a book from the library. Mr. Potter you can go back to your activities. Miss Hagrid will be fine. Rubeus please come with me.**

**Everyone left leaving Esmeralda and Slughorn alone. Slughorn began taking care of her wound right away.**

**Esmeralda: Is It wrong that I am kind of getting use to being Injured and attacked?**

**Slughorn: Not wrong, just sad. Definitely sad that you have to deal with this kind of stuff.**

**Esmeralda: Not to mention I changed Into my Halloween costume later so It wouldn't get ruined and now It's has blood, dirt, and ash on It.(Laughed) **

**Slughorn: I was going to tell you this today but I didn't get a chance. I'm going to tell you now before we get Interrupted. You know about the Slug Club and my shelf that both your friends Potter and Granger are In. You're now In the Slug Club. And once we get your picture taken you'll be on the shelf. Any suggestions about your picture?**

**Esmeralda: I'm hoping I finally have time to join choir. I was going to talk to Professor Flitwick today. Besides singing and dancing I do enjoy playing the guitar. **

**Slughorn: That will be a perfect picture. You're are very famous for your dancing. But I'm going to get a picture of you singing and playing a guitar. We'll wait on the picture though. On Christmas Eve I'm throwing a Christmas party and you're welcome to bring someone. Would It be too much to ask you to sing and play something for us that night?**

**Esmeralda: I'd be honored **

**McGonagall and Hagrid returned**

**McGonagall: I'm sure you're confused about the sudden bursts of fire. But I have seen this before and I know what happened and who you are.**

**She laid down a red book. Esmeralda looked at the title.**

**Esmeralda: Phoenix Girls**

**McGonagall: They are very rare but they are real and are only female. The powers are passed on through birth though. Just like a Phoenix they have the powers of fire and ash and also has healing powers In their tears. The age Is different for all girls for when they get their powers. Sometimes you don't even know a girl is a Phoenix because they die before their powers come In. Which I can see now that was the situation with your birth mother Lucianna Ammerson. Phoenix girls have no control over their powers they can't just use them whenever they want. But their powers do go by Instinct and do happen when the girl needs It the most. **

**Esmeralda: That means, George Weasley saved us with the smoke. But I'm the one who turned Remington and his Death Eaters to ash.**

**McGonagall: Yes, and your tears healed your father's sight.**

**Slughorn: It seems you become more and more famous and amazing everyday Esmeralda Hagrid.**

**Esmeralda joined choir like she wanted. The month of November went by without Incident. It was now Christmas Eve night and everyone was enjoying Slughorn's party. Esmeralda was wearing a sparkly dark green sleeveless long mermaid dress. Esmeralda was about to perform but Slughorn stopped her.**

**Slughorn: This Is the picture that will go on my shelf.**

**A man took a picture of them together. Slughorn moved away so she could perform. **

**Esmeralda: This Is everything I was feeling while I was growing up being a gypsy.**

**Esmeralda: When I wonder where I am. When I wonder why I take these chances. I try to breathe, I say to me, "believe". And whatever comes, It's okay. Because I'm on my way to somewhere better. I'm further every day I'm on my way. I know It might take until forever but everything could change today. So I'm on my way to find that place. People say that I'm naïve because I'm trusting and my heart Is open. But I won't hide I'm here to find who I am. And whatever comes is what's right. Because I'm on my way to somewhere better. I'm further every day I'm on my way. I know it might take forever but everything could change today. So I'm on my way to find that place. I'll keep dreaming till I get there. I'll be free. So goodbye to yesterday I'm giving what it takes. Because I'm on my way to somewhere better. I'm on my way. It could take forever. And everything could change, It could change today. Because I'm on my way to find that place.(Sang)**

**Everyone clapped. As Draco kissed her lips Hermione and Ginny saw Priscilla walking towards Esmeralda. Hermione and Ginny quickly ran In front of Priscilla.**

**Hermione: Back off! Don't make a bigger fool of yourself then you already have! **

**Ginny: Walk away**

**Priscilla ran off. Everyone left Hogwarts In the morning for Christmas. Esmeralda finally got to spend time at the Weasley's house and meet Molly, Arthur, Percy, Bill, and Fleur. Because of Arthur's muggle obsession he had a lot of questions for Esmeralda and wanted to spend time with her because of her life In Paris. Esmeralda told George and everyone everything about being a** **Phoenix Girl. Including how she was the one that burned Remington and his Death Eaters. It was dark now and everyone was enjoying treats and chatting.**

**Arthur: Rubeus tells me despite everything you have been through you're doing great In all your classes.**

**Hagrid: Yes, despite only going to school for one year she Is still learning everything she missed plus everything else.**

**Arthur: That's great, now you can teach me some things. I been dying to show you my muggle shed all day.**

**Arthur took Esmeralda straight to his muggle shed. Arthur and Esmeralda spent hours talking about all the muggle things In the shed and their purpose and what they do. But they were Interrupted when they heard fire. They went Into the door way to see a ring of fire surrounding the whole house and a female Death Eater standing by the fire. She ran through the opening and Into the field. Esmeralda ran after the Death Eater.**

**Arthur: Esmeralda no!(Yelled)**

**Esmeralda ran through the opening. Before anyone could chase after her the fire completely closed.**

**Slughorn: Esmeralda!(Cried)**

**Soon there was a huge explosion In the field and the fire ring disappeared. Hagrid and Arthur ran Into the field.**

**Hagrid and Arthur: Esmeralda!?(Yelled)**

**They ran over to her. Hagrid grabbed her hand and the three of them ran back to the front yard. Hagrid pulled her Into a tight hug and kissed her forehead.**

**Ginny: It's so easy for them to get to you. You're bloody lucky you weren't killed! You have to realize who you are Esmeralda. **

**Esmeralda: I know who I am Ginny, alright?(Snapped)**

**Esmeralda: Sorry**

**The rest of the school year went by with zero Incident. Esmeralda passed everything and graduated with flying colors. Years passed and now Esmeralda and all her friends were 26, married, and sending their kids on the Hogwarts Express. Esmeralda and Draco had twins a boy named Scorpius Michael Malfoy and a girl named Sequence Cho Malfoy. They also had a nine year old boy named Zephyr Cormac Malfoy. Scorpius and Zephyr looked like their dad except Zephyr had his mother's eyes. But Sequence had her mother's looks. **

**Esmeralda: You two got your bags?**

**Sequence and Scorpius: Yeah**

**Esmeralda: And you got your jumpers? **

**The twins nodded yes. Esmeralda pulled them Into a hug at the same time and kissed their foreheads.**

**Esmeralda: I'm going to miss you**

**Draco: Here they come**

**Hermione and Ron walked over with their kids along with Harry and Ginny and their kids. Neville, Luna, and their kids also walked over.**

**Esmeralda: Say hi to your grandfather for me. I will visit you on Christmas Eve and Christmas when I come to visit my father. **

**All the kids got on the Hogwarts Express and It took off. Draco now worked for the Ministry of Magic and Esmeralda had a career as a famous dancer and singer. But Esmeralda also did Divination In a Divination shed at their house. Scorpius was put Into Slytherin. Sequence was put Into Gryffindor just like her mother. When It was Zephyr's time he was sorted Into Ravenclaw. Esmeralda never had to deal with Death Eaters coming after her or her family at all. They were all too scared of her fire powers. And eventually too scared of Sequence's fire powers. Esmeralda felt so lucky. She never thought she have this. She never thought she would have anything she had since she arrived at Hogwarts. After Hogwarts Priscilla Howls choose one life and one life only. A Death Eater. Although all the Death Eaters were all too scared of her fire powers and eventually too scared of Sequence's fire powers Priscilla vowed Esmeralda would be the first one she would destroy. Then Esmeralda's kids, father, and husband. **


End file.
